Tú cretino
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: "Eres un cretino" Dijo Chase. "Pero quiero ser TU cretino" Contesto Logan con sinceridad en su voz. Esta es la historia de como Chase, se da por vencido con Zoey y descubre que le gusta un cretino... su cretino.


Hola.

Pues tal vez me odien los amantes de Zoey 101, pero no importa. Este es un fic Slash, o sea de relación chicoxchico, o de temática gay, se podría decir.

Tenía muchas ganas de subir un fic de esta pareja, que desde antes de conocer a BTR y el mundo del Fanfiction adoraba. Me di cuenta de que no existía ninguna historia de ellos, así es que me dije "La tengo que hacer"

No tengo los derechos de "Zoey 101" que es una serie original de Nickelodeon y Dan Schneider, si fuese de esta manera, esta pareja sería real y tendría un final diferente, con pareja diferente y algo más de calentura, lo admito. Pero como no es así… ni modo.

Sin otra cosa que decirles y aclarando lo anterior, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

_**Tú cretino.**_

* * *

Era una tarde soleada en PCA. Chase y Michael estaban en su habitación. Era su tercer año en la escuela, desde que estaban las chicas en su vida y que la escuela misma aceptaba a chicas.

-¿Entonces?- Michael hablo con voz insegura, mirando a su mejor amigo. Estaban sentados en el sofá, "mirando" la televisión, aunque a ciencia cierta, no le estaban prestando atención.

-¿Entonces qué?- Chase intento evadir el tema de su vida amorosa, que se había complicado un poco este verano, ya que ahora no sentía nada por una chica rubia, sino por…

-¿Le dirás a Logan?- Michael se puso de pie. No miro a su amigo al caminar. El de cabello esponjado pensó que lo dejaría solo, pero su amigo de piel morena, fue al refrigerador, tomando un jugo.- ¿Quieres uno?

-Por favor.- Esto se estaba poniendo algo tenso.

Verán, la historia del verano era que Chase por fin se había dado cuenta de que Zoey no le amaría nunca, además se estaba haciendo mucho daño al tener esa falsa esperanza… pero se había levantado con una nueva tortura.

Después de meditarlo un poco, el joven de ojos verdes se dio cuenta de que su orientación sexual era algo… distorsionada. No, la verdad es que se dio cuenta de que, le gustaban los chicos y las chicas, en conclusión era bisexual. Pero ese no era el problema en cuestión, si no que después, en el aburrimiento del verano, se dio cuenta que le gustaba su mejor amigo… si se le podía decir así al egoísta de Logan.

Pero esa era una de las razones por las cuales el de ojos verdes y cabello esponjado se había enamorado locamente de él… aunque apenas se estaba dando cuenta, seguramente debería de llevar ya mucho tiempo esos sentimientos, pero no los veía… o simplemente no quería verlos, seguramente era esta segunda opción.

-Chase, no quiero que te pase lo mismo que con Zoey, en serio que me gustaría que al menos lo intentaras con L…- Michael no termino la frase, porque en esos momentos entro el nuevo amor platónico de Chase.

-¿De qué hablan?- Pregunto con naturalidad Logan, pero para Chase era una combinación entre paraíso e infierno, pero en definitiva no era el purgatorio. El chico de piel tostada llevaba solamente una toalla en la cintura, que por cierto era algo corta y de color blanco, haciendo que la mente de Chase comenzara a divagar un poco acerca de lo que existía debajo de esa toalla.

Los músculos de Logan se notaban mucho, aún estaba algo húmedo y varias gotas recorrían su cuerpo. Su cabello era algo lacio, pues a causa del agua el efecto del gel, desapareció inmediatamente.

"Así se ve más sexy" Pensó Chase, sin prestar atención a nada ni nadie, solamente al cuerpo de su nuevo enamoramiento, pero para su mala suerte, le estaba hablando.

-¡Chase!- Logan hablo algo frustrado, era la décima vez que realizaría la misma pregunta. El más pálido de los tres, seguía embobado, mientras que Michael intentaba que regresara a la normalidad llamándole. Logan no lo soporto más, se separó de la puerta, cerrándola primeramente para que no se enteraran de lo que iba a hacer.

-¡Chase!- Grito nuevamente Logan, pero ahora dándole una leve bofetada en la mejilla, cosa que parecía algo extraña considerando TODO en general.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Chase por fin reacciono, pero tenía un alto nerviosismo, ya que a pesar de que no escuchaba razones de nadie, era consciente de los movimientos de la habitación y ahora Logan estaba muy cerca de él, casi desnudo y con los rostros exageradamente cerca.

-Te he estado preguntando hace un millón de años algo importante de tu vida amorosa.-

-¿A sí?- Chase miro a Michael que estaba algo nervioso.

-Creo que mejor me voy.- El chico moreno decidió alejarse de su par de amigos, que seguramente estarían discutiendo un buen rato, al menos que pasara algo bueno en realidad para Chase, tal vez ese sería el empujoncito para ambos…

-¿A dónde vas?- Logan se alejó de Chase y camino para el refrigerador tomando una botella con agua natural, abriéndola enseguida y dándole un gran sorbo.

-Con Zoey…- Y Michael desapareció de la vista de ambos chicos, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?- Logan se sentó al lado de Chase, aún con la toalla, pero el punto era que tenía las piernas abiertas…

-No lo sé, tal vez solamente quiere saludar a las chicas.- Mintió de alguna forma Chase, porque tampoco sabía que le ocurría a Michael, o tal vez sí pero como sus sentimientos no lo quería aceptar.

-¿No has saludado a tu novio Zoey?-La voz de Logan se escuchaba con ¿Celos?

"¡Está celoso!" Se dijo así mismo Logan.

"Pero recuerda que probablemente le gusta Zoey, no tu idiota" Dijo una voz en su cabeza, que seguramente era su conciencia… que era masoquista en definitiva.

-¡Chase!- Logan estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Lo siento Logie, pero en serio que estoy distraído.- "¡MALDITA SEA! Dije Logie"

-¿Logie?- Parecía que Logan estaba escuchando la lucha interna de Chase,

-Lo siento, quise decir Logan.- El de ojos verdes, dejo escapar un suspiro.

-No te preocupes ¿Chasie? Creo que se escucha mejor Chase.- Logan se comenzó a reír con ganas, pero al ver que su amigo no correspondía la risa, decidido darle un último sorbo al agua, lanzando la botella enfrente de él.

-Recoge eso.- Dijo Chase algo molesto.

-En unos momentos, ahora dime ¿No has ido con tu novia Zoey?-

Chase lo había olvidado, tenía que contestar la pregunta anterior.

-No es mi novia y no, no la he ido a visitar hasta ahora.-

-¿Pero te gusta, al menos?- En la voz de Logan se escuchaba algo que Chase nunca había escuchado hasta en estos momentos, inseguridad, pero no sabía si era porqué el amara a Zoey o la chica rubia a él, pero le estaba preguntando a él, por lo que la imaginación de Chase quiso cumplir su deseo de sentirse deseado.

-Es atractiva, pero en realidad no es mi tipo.- Pudo decir primeramente Chase.- ¿Y a ti te gusta?-

-¡No! Tampoco es mi tipo, aunque me gusta molestarle con mis comentarios- Admitió el de piel tostada.

-¿Por qué?- Esa pregunta salió de manera automática de los labios de Chase.

-No lo sé, de alguna forma tengo que recompensar que me gustan…-

-Te gustan…- Chase movió ambas manos para que de piel canela prosiguiera. Comenzó a sentirse algo de tensión en la habitación. Mientras eso se sentía, los ojos verdes se encontraron con los ojos color chocolate.

-Los chicos, lo admito, pero las chicas me gustan de igual manera.- "¡Sí!" Se dijo Chase, era al menos un punto para él.

-Entonces ¿Te atrae Zoey o alguna de las chicas?- Al parecer Chase quería quitar todas las opciones conocidas para saber que Logan le amaba… ¡Se vale soñar! Aunque a veces los sueños están más cerca de lo que creemos…

-En definitiva, ninguna de ellas.- Contesto con naturalidad.- Son atractivas, pero están realmente locas, creo que no soportaría estar mucho tiempo con una de ellas, menos con las tres al mismo tiempo, no sé cómo le hace Michael o tú.- Logan se recostó un poco en el sillón, parecía que algo se estaba levantando en esa toalla.

"Tal vez es tu imaginación, Chase, ya pasara" Se decía a sí mismo el chico pálido, intentando creerse de verdad.

-¿Y a ti?- Hablo nuevamente el moreno.

-No, se me hacen agradables y atractivas, pero son mis mejores amigas, sería difícil cambiar esa manera de verlas.- "Igual que será que Logan cambie de idea sobre ti" Chase se sentía estúpido en esos momentos.

-Pero tal vez si solamente lo intentaras un poco, esa idea cambiaria.- "Espera un momento, ¿Esa es una señal?"

-Oye, hace rato dijiste que solamente era para aparentar lo que le decías a Zoey ¿Te gustan más las chicos que las chicas?- "¿Acaso te quieres seguir haciendo sufrir Chase?" Pero aunque la respuesta no fuese lo que esperaba, seguramente le ayudaría a superar todo o al menos aceptar que Logan no era para él, como no lo era Zoey.

-La verdad es que sí. Soy un bisexual casi gay.- "¡SI!" Chase cada vez estaba más emocionado.

-¿Michael te parece atractivo?- Esa pregunta le podría causar algún problema a Chase, pero se tendría que arriesgar por una vez en su vida.

-¡No! Bueno, tiene algo, pero la verdad se me hace muy estúpido, pero eso es normal, es mi amigo.- "Ouch ¿Hago la siguiente pregunta?" Chase tenía un debate entre su mente y su corazón, gano el segundo que en realidad no formaba parte de la batalla según la ciencia.

Chase se sentía nervioso, pero dejó escapar un suspiro.- ¿Soy atractivo?-

"¿Qué me acaba de preguntar?" Ahora Logan se sentía algo invadido, porque en realidad sentía algo por su amigo, pero no podía decir nada por temor al rechazo.

-Pues ese cabello no ayuda de mucho…- "Pero me enloquece"

-Tus ojos verdes, esos en serio que enamoran.- "¿Lo dije?" pensó Logan. "¿Qué enamoran?" Chase tenía emoción, hasta en sus pensamientos estaba irradiando de felicidad.

-Tienes buen cuerpo, aunque el mío está más formado.- "Eso es cierto" Pensó Chase "Pero al menos tengo buen cuerpo"

-¿Soy atractivo?- Pregunto nuevamente Chase.

-¡DEMONIOS! ¡SI!- Logan se estaba comportando algo desesperado cosa que nunca hacía al menos que fuese necesario.

-Esa respuesta me gusto.- Admitió Chase.

-¿Yo soy atractivo?- "Tu solo te metiste a la cueva del lobo" Pensó Chase.

-¡Oh mira! Tengo que recoger la botella.- Chase se puso de pie, recogió la botella, mirando para donde estaba Logan, ¿Recuerdan que tenía las piernas abiertas? ¿Qué creen que vio Chase?

El pálido, no estaba tan pálido como siempre, tenía un gran sonrojo y la botella en sus manos, Logan no entendía que había ocurrido, ya que no fue consiente del todo de los movimientos de Chase, porque estaba observando el trasero de su amigo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Logan sonaba normal, que raro, normalmente utilizaría el tono de engreído de siempre.

-Pues tu toalla está abierta y pues… yo…- Logan entendió el mensaje a la perfección.

-¡Pero nos hemos visto en las duchas!- Dijo el moreno.

-Logan, las duchas tienen cortinas.- Chase sonó algo duro, pero era la realidad, eso no funcionaba para hacerlo sentir bien… porque se ahora había visto TODO el cuerpo de su amado, pero se sentía sucio de alguna forma.

-Pero… somos hombres, es normal.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Logan. Chase camino para el bote de basura y luego se tendió en su cama, dándole la espalda a Logan, solamente por vergüenza, no quería hablar con él, seguramente comenzaría un tema de su egocentrismo y si le parecía grande su miembro.

Chase comenzaba a sentir los ojos un poco pesados, cuando sentía que se estaba quedando dormido, sintió un peso mayor en su colchón.

-¿Qué te pasa Chase?- Logan estaba frustrado.

-¿De qué?- Contesto, como siempre, de manera inocente Chase, dándose la vuelta, quedando recostado mirando el colchón de la litera, Logan estaba de la misma manera.

-Pues me acabas de ver algo que no deberías de ver tan directamente y parece que no te importan en lo absoluto.-

-¿Eh?-

-¡¿Eres tan inocente?! ¡Te acabo de decir que me gustan los chicos, vengo casi desnudo y te digo que eres atractivo! ¿Acaso eres tonto?- Logan estaba frustrado, pero eso ayudo a que declarara lo que quería, por fin.

-¿Te gusto?- Chase estaba sorprendido, no sabía que eso fuera posible.

-Gustarme es poco.- Con el tono engreído que posee Logan eso sonó un cumplido exageradamente sensual.

-¿Por qué?- "¿Qué estas preguntando estúpido? ¡Solamente bésalo!" se decía Chase, pero era inevitable.

-Bueno, para empezar eres uno de mis mejores amigos, atractivo con una personalidad insegura que te dan ganas de protegerte, besarte y… acerté cosas que no son aptas ni si quiera en una porno.-

-Wow, esta declaración fue exageradamente rara, sobre todo por la porno.- Chase y Logan comenzaron a reír con ganas.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué viniera en un helicóptero con cientos de rosas y unos chocolates para decirte que te amo?- "Te amo, ¡me ama!" Chase se sentía bien, pero el comentario anterior le recordó lo que era su amor platónico muchas veces, pero le encantaba.

-Eres un cretino.- Chase solamente pudo sonreír.

-¡Pero quiero ser TU cretino!- Ahora eso lleno de ternura a Chase, Logan era bueno con las palabras.

-¿Solamente MI cretino y de nadie más?- Chase sonaba como una chica enamorada.

-¡Solamente tuyo!- Dijo Logan sin dudarlo un poco.

-¿Somos novios, entonces?- Esa duda rondaba por la cabeza de ambos.

Logan no respondió, solamente se acercó a Chase y deposito un beso en los labios de su antiguo amigo. Eran solamente unos roces entre labios, un beso simple, pero lleno de ternura.

-¿Respondí a tu pregunta?- Quiso saber Logan.

-Creo que sí… aunque me gustaría ver nuevamente a mi cretino desnudo.- Dijo Chase en un tono sensual.

-¿Y yo te puedo ver a ti desnudo?- Logan tenía ilusión, al parecer se había imaginado la porno con Chase y él como protagonistas.

-Por supuesto, solo si hacemos nuestra porno, ahora mismo.- Chase se había quitado los miedos al fin.

Logan solamente sonrió, se puso encima de Chase y le beso nuevamente, aunque algo más apasionadamente que antes, cosa que estaba haciendo que la temperatura de la habitación subiera.

-Te amo.- Dijo Chase.

-Y yo a ti.- Dijo Logan y en esos momentos Logan comenzó a desnudar a su novio, mientras que Chase solamente le quitaba la toalla.

* * *

_Al parecer para Chase todo salió bien y para Logan de igual manera… el único afectado será Michael, que tendrá que aguantar los gemidos de sus amigos al intentar mejorar su porno, todas las noches._

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Es la primera vez que escribo de esta serie, pero en mi imaginación ya había varias historias de ellos, que ya olvide, la verdad XD

Espero que no me odien los amantes de Zoey 101 y de las parejas normales, pero no podía morir en paz si no subía algo de ellos.

Por cierto el nombre de la pareja sería ¿Lhase o Cogan? Me gusta más la segunda, la ironía de la vida, es un Cogan y yo amo el Kogan de BTR... las cosas de la vida XD

Dejen sus reviews, en serio que son importantes, además de que es la primera historia de Logan y Chase, ayudan a mi bajo autoestima de escritor.

Gracias por leer de todas maneras.

Se despide…

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
